<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of a feather by TwurtleEggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851276">Birds of a feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwurtleEggy/pseuds/TwurtleEggy'>TwurtleEggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ori, but a little to the left [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ori and the Blind Forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Never anger Kuro, She knows of fates worse than death, Still, and it's not descriptive, minor vomit warning, only in the last chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwurtleEggy/pseuds/TwurtleEggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro already had four kids; another couldn't hurt. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuro &amp; Everyone (Ori and the Blind Forest), Ori &amp; Kuro's Kids (Ori and the Blind Forest)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ori, but a little to the left [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear the rest of the chapters will be longer than this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Would you like some help?"</p>
<p>Shriek looked at the owl. An actual living, breathing owl, untouched by decay. And they were asking if she wanted help.</p>
<p>Was she dreaming? Because if she was, she wasn't entirely sure whether she wanted to wake up or not. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I am Kuro. I hail from Nibel." Nibel... that wasn't the land they were in.</p>
<p>She raised herself up on her wings, trying to appear more imposing to the foreign owl. "What business do you have in the Silent Woods, intruder?"</p>
<p>Kuro hummed and looked around. "The Silent Woods... what a creative name. Fitting too." Was that a compliment? What?</p>
<p>She growled and stepped closer to the intruder. "Leave this place." Kuro looked at her and only laughed. "I said leave! You think this is funny?"</p>
<p>"Yes." She stepped back, and Kuro stepped forwards, spreading her wings and rising to her full height. Oh <em>no</em>she was massive. Shriek looked around frantically, trying to find an escape route. Unfortunately, she had settled under her parents for the night, and had no way out. She closed her eyes tight, only hoping that the foreign owl would make her end quick...</p>
<p>Yet her death never came. Instead, she was engulfed in something warm. Opening her eyes revealed only that the whole world had gone dark, which did nothing but make her panic for a moment. Then the warmth started patting her on the back, and she realized that the warmth was the intruder's feathers, and the darkness was caused by said feathers surrounding her.</p>
<p>Kuro backed up, looking at the now stunned Shriek. "Child." Shriek at least partially registered Kuro's words, reeling from the fact that someone had just shown her any amount of kindness. "Child?" Shriek shook her head, and glared at the owl. "Ah, good. Would you like to come with me?"</p>
<p>...What.</p>
<p>"What in the world are you talking about?" she growled, stepping towards Kuro.</p>
<p>"Would you like another hug?" She backed up, and Kuro laughed. "Anyways. I am asking if you would like to come to my nest. You look quite cold." She <em>was </em>quite cold, to be honest. Not that the intruder needed to know that.</p>
<p>"<em>Leave. </em>This is your final warning."</p>
<p>Kuro just looked at her. "I will leave if you tell me your name."</p>
<p>"Shriek."</p>
<p>A glint of <em>something </em>entered Kuro's eyes, and Shriek could practically feel the rage radiating from her. "Ah. I know you."</p>
<p>"...You do?"</p>
<p>"You hurt my daughter, Ku." Shriek's eyes widened, as Kuro lurched forward. She skittered as far back into her parent's embrace as she could, yet she knew it would not be able to save her. Kuro continued to walk forward at a slow pace, and Shriek felt herself shaking harder and harder in pure fear. She was about to die. The foreign owl's eyes began to glow, and Shriek tensed up, whimpering slightly. "I should kill you. End your life right now. It wouldn't even be hard, you look like you already have one wing in the grave." Yes, she thought, please just kill me already. And please make it quick.</p>
<p>"And yet, I know of a much, <em>much </em>better punishment for your misdeeds." Kuro stopped walking, and leaned down so her face was right in front of Shriek's. "You are going to come with me, back to my nest. And you are going to stay until you have healed." What? That wasn't a punishment, even if she didn't want to accept warmth from anyone or anything. "Remember, Ku's there." Oh. "And so are my other three kids." <em>Oh. </em>"And <em>Ori." </em>Wait, who? "You remember him, yes? He's a Spirit Guardian, I believe you threw him off a cliff?" <em>Oh this wasn't going to end well. </em></p>
<p>"...What if I don't want to come with you?"</p>
<p>Kuro smiled wickedly, the glow in her eyes intensifying. <em>"Then I will drag you there." </em>Shriek whimpered, trying to back up even further into her parents, hoping that their remains would somehow swallow her whole. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Shriek hesitated, then stood a bit taller. "Good."</p>
<p>Kuro turned around and began walking away, Shriek following close behind, not wanting to incur the older owl's wrath. She exited from under her parents, and Kuro turned to her. "Now, Shriek. We will have to fly to Nibel. You <em>can </em>fly, right?" She nodded. "Good. I will lead the way. If you try to leave at any point, I <em>will </em>grab you and carry you the rest of the way to Nibel. Understood?" Another nod. "Good. Is there anything you want to do before we leave?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>She hesitated. There was... one thing. She turned around, and walked back to her parents remains. "Mom, Dad. I-I'm going to miss you. Goodbye." She turned back around, and walked up to Kuro. "Ready..."</p>
<p>Kuro rose into the air, and Shriek followed her. She didn't know how long she would be gone. She didn't know what would happen while she was gone.</p>
<p>The only thing she did know was that she was afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connect and accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's nothing wrong with accepting help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ori! Ori Ori Ori!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Tok?" The Spirit Guardian was babysitting Kuro's kids while she went... somewhere. She had refused to say where exactly, just that she needed him to babysit.</p>
<p>"I can see mom! There's someone with her! They look kind of like an owl!" His eyes widened, and he looked around. All of the kids were in the nest(and, in hindsight, would have been too small for Tok to easily recognize as owl-like), and he only knew of one other owl. But it couldn't be...</p>
<p>As the shapes on the horizon approached, however, his fears were realized. "Kids, get inside." They all looked to him in concern. "Just do it!" The owls scrambled to follow his order, hiding in small pockets of the nest. Ori summoned a light burst in his hand, and assumed a fighting position. </p>
<p>Ori had beaten Shriek once before. He could do it again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She registered the light burst in the spirit's hand, and was instantly sure she was about to die. He was going to pelt her with those little bombs of light until her life gave out, and she was going to deserve every moment of it.</p>
<p>"You're thinking out loud." <em>Whyyyyy </em>"Ori's not going to hurt you. Just let me do the talking."</p>
<p>They landed, yet the minuscule spirit was unfazed. "Kuro, why is she here?"</p>
<p>"She is going to be staying here for a little while." His hand loosened, and he dropped the light burst, which dissipated.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, <em>what? </em>She hurt Ku, why would you bring her here!"</p>
<p>"Ori, I don't know exactly what happened in Niwen, but I guarantee that you tried to befriend Shriek at least once." The little guardian tensed up, then crossed his arms. "Give her a chance, alright? Besides, nothing's going to get out of hand," she turned to Shriek, that same wicked glint as before in her eyes, "right?"</p>
<p>"Right," she squeaked, and Ori blinked at her. She suddenly realized how much less intimidating she must seem compared to Kuro.</p>
<p>"Good. Kids, you can come out, Shriek's not going to hurt you." One owlet popped out of a hole near her foot.</p>
<p>"That's a really cool name miss Shriek!" Oh crap, how was she supposed to react to compliments?</p>
<p>"Thinking out loud again." She blushed fiercely and tried to hide her face behind her wings. </p>
<p>"Miss?" The voice was a little lower pitched than the first one, and she peaked out from behind her wings to see that three more owlets had appeared. Two of them were unfamiliar, but one of them was... was...</p>
<p>She buried her face harder into her wings. She couldn't do this, she knew she couldn't. She wished Kuro had just killed her on the spot, instead of making her come here to face her misdeeds. She couldn't do this, maybe at home she could have, but not here, in a foreign land she didn't know, with possible threats everywhere.</p>
<p>She stayed that way for a long time. A very, very long time. It had long since faded from late afternoon to night, Ori had left, and Shriek was still buried in her wings. Kuro walked over to her, having just put her kids to bed. "Open your wings." She did as she was told, and looked up to Kuro's face. "When was the last time you ate?"</p>
<p>When <em>was </em>the last time she ate? "I... don't know. Last night, I guess?"</p>
<p>Worry filled Kuro's eyes. She walked over to a part of the nest, and picked something up. She came back and deposited the something-a few worms-in front of Shriek. "Eat." She hesitated, then went ahead and did as she was told. </p>
<p>She finished the small meal(if it could be called that), and looked up to Kuro. The worry that had been in the eyes of the older owl had not faded-if anything, it seemed to have grown. "Shriek. I am going to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer every single one honestly, alright?" She nodded, and the older owl cleared her throat. "First question: What's your favorite food?"</p>
<p>Favorite food? "I don't have a favorite food. I just eat whatever's available."</p>
<p>Kuro's face scrunched up. "Then why are you so malnourished?"</p>
<p>"There's never much available."</p>
<p>Kuro looked out to the horizon, and Shriek followed her gaze. There was only woods, woods, and more woods, however. "Next question," Shriek whirled back around to face Kuro, "which do you like more: sunny days, or rainy days?"</p>
<p>"It's just weather. Why should I have a preference?"</p>
<p>Again, Kuro's face scrunched up. "...Next question. What sort of relationship did you have with your parents?"</p>
<p>She hesitated, then quickly answered. "They were dead when I hatched. I never met them." Kuro's eyes seemed to become unfocused for a moment, and she muttered something indistinguishable to herself.</p>
<p>"...Second to last question." Oh, good. "If I told you to go up to Ku right now and apologize, would you?" <em>Oh, not good. </em>She shrunk in on herself, trying to seem smaller. "Answer the question."</p>
<p>"...No."</p>
<p>"Mmmm. Final question. Do you understand that what you did to Ku was wrong?"</p>
<p>Fury flashed in her eyes. "She was intruding! She deserved it!"</p>
<p>"And what if the two of you switched places in that situation? What if you were... intruding, and she was the Silent Wood's... guardian?"</p>
<p>She leaned up, getting as close to Kuro's face as she could. "Then I would have deserved it."</p>
<p>Kuro's gaze hardened, and she suddenly remembered just who she was talking to. She retracted back in on herself as far as she could, using her wings as a shield. "I'm sorry, I'll go apologize, if you're going to kill me please at least make it quick!"</p>
<p>"Wh-no, Shriek, no no no." Kuro walked up to the cowering owl, and surrounded Shriek in her warm feathers. "I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I'm not going to hurt you at all." Wait... what?</p>
<p>She moved one of her wings just the tiniest bit. "But, why? I just said that your daughter deserved to get hurt!" It hadn't even been a full day, and Kuro already confused her so much.</p>
<p>"I want to help you Shriek. I want to help you get rid of this awful despair that has taken root so deep in your heart. But in order to do that, I need you to trust me. That includes you not immediately assuming I'm going to hurt you just because you said some rude things."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Both Shriek and Kuro looked down in shock. Standing between them, having sneaked over while they spoke, was Ku. "I don't blame you. You were just scared that someone was gonna hurt your parents' grave, right?"</p>
<p>Shriek felt <em>something </em>begin to well up in her eyes. "They-they're not... they're not..." Ku walked closer to her, and snuggled up against one of her wings. "M-my parents are-aren't g-gon-"</p>
<p>"Shhhhh," Kuro settled herself more, trusting her sheer weight to keep Shriek in one place. "You need rest. Now is the time to get said rest."</p>
<p>That night, Shriek cried, for what may have been the first time ever. She cried, and cried, and cried, and she didn't stop crying until the moon was starting its decent back towards the horizon. Once she was all out of tears, she edged a bit closer to Kuro, and let the warmth of her feathers lull her to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She slowly opened her eyes, the bright light flooding in and making her close them again with a whimper. "What time is it..."</p>
<p>"Noon." She snapped up, turning around to look at Ori, who was sitting right behind her. He carried a bag on his back, and a look of concern on his face. "You alright?"</p>
<p>And what was she supposed to say to that? No, of course she wasn't okay, she just had an emotional breakdown last night in front of someone she almost killed and said someone's mother.</p>
<p>"Did you mean to say that out loud?" <em>Oh come on </em>"Anyways, that just sounds like progress to me."</p>
<p>"Progress in <em>what, </em>exactly?"</p>
<p>"Emotional vulnerability."</p>
<p>She leaned forward so that the guardian was within her biting distance. <em>"</em><em>I am not a vulnerable creature."</em></p>
<p>"I'm not calling you vulnerable. I'm saying that you might want to try being a little more... <em>open </em>with your feelings. Be more willing to trust others. I think it would make Kuro really happy. I think it would make you happy, or at least a lot less miserable." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small vial of... something. He held it out to her. "Here. Naru-my mom-told me I should give this to you once you woke up. Apparently, it should help you get healthier."</p>
<p>She stood there. His mother wanted to help her? Did she not know what Shriek had done to her son? "Thinking out loud." <em>Ugh. </em>Ori sighed and walked up to Shriek, unafraid. "My mom knows what you did. I told her and Kuro about everything you did to me and Ku."</p>
<p>Shriek looked him in the eyes. "Then why don't they hate me?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"Because I told them about everything else I remember about Niwen too. Including seeing your parents' remains." Her parents'... remains...</p>
<p>"They're gone." Ori nodded. "They're really gone." Her body shuddered. "It-It's not fair. It's not fair. I never even got to meet them."</p>
<p>Ori wrapped his arms as far around her left wing as he could, rubbing it gently. "I know. I know it's not fair. But you need to move on Shriek. They wouldn't want you to suffer."</p>
<p>"...You think so?"</p>
<p>"I know so." He let go of her wing, and offered her the vial once again. "Drink this, then eat something. Kuro's gone hunting for more food, but she'll be back soon, okay?" She nodded and took the vial in her beak, draining it in one gulp. It wasn't much, and it was really bitter... but Ori said it was supposed to help her get better, and he had shown her more kindness in a single conversation than she had been shown her entire life in Niwen. So she would at least try to trust him.</p>
<p>She would try to trust them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The past is a stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who we were in the past does not define who we are in the present.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kuro?"</p>
<p>The large owl turned to her. "Yes, Shriek? Is something the matter?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No. I... want to know more about you."</p>
<p>"Oh? And why is that?"</p>
<p>She squirmed a bit. "I want to trust more."</p>
<p>Kuro smiled softly. "Well then, who would I be to refuse? First though, eat your breakfast." Oh yeah, because apparently most creatures tried to eat at around the same time every day.</p>
<p>The consistency of it all was nicer than she was willing to admit.</p>
<p>She ate her breakfast-a few fish-as fast as she could, and only slowed down when Kuro expressed concern over her choking. She didn't want to worry the older owl. "Done," she said, gobbling down the last bit of fish, "now can you tell me about yourself? Please?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, one moment." She closed her eyes for a moment, humming a strange tune. "I always loved that song. It's an extremely old owl song, part of some ancient legends."</p>
<p>"We have legends?"</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and looked at Shriek. "Shriek, how much do you know of owl culture?"</p>
<p>"...Nothing." She looked away from Kuro, embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Then I'm starting off with a short culture lesson, if that's alright?"</p>
<p>"Sure." She mostly just wanted to know about Kuro, but this was important too.</p>
<p>"Well then, since a specific group of legends brought us here, we'll start with those: the legends of the bird gods."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"First among the bird gods was Nevermore. Nevermore was the first owl-she was immortal, and the strongest of us all. Many creatures, not just owls, revered her as a sort of goddess of judgement. She could end wars with a look, and destroy entire armies in mere minutes. Unfortunately, that is near all that is known of her, as she demanded that nothing be built in her honor."</p>
<p>"Why? Wouldn't she want to be remembered?"</p>
<p>Kuro hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe she didn't think it was necessary. Maybe she wanted to live a quieter life one day, and didn't want to be revered everywhere she went."</p>
<p>"...What do you think her judgement of me would be?"</p>
<p>Kuro smiled softly. "I think she would see a scared child, a victim of fate, abandoned by those that should have taken you in."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kuro."</p>
<p>"Think nothing of it. Now, the second among the bird gods was the fire bird, Phoenix. Phoenix was once a normal eagle, and a devoted follower of Nevermore. Though eagles have always been predators, Phoenix instead chose to be a scavenger, eating only what had already passed. He was a healer, and while he lived he saved hundreds, possibly thousands of lives, and treated practically any creature he was able to, irregardless of whether they were predator, prey, or anything else. His kindness and pacifism, however, made him an outcast among his own kind. One day, the eagles of the land became tired of his interference in their ways, and chose to end his life."</p>
<p>"<em>Please </em>tell me that's not where it ends."</p>
<p>"Of course it's not!" Kuro laughed, "When his kind attempted to slay him, Phoenix did not meet death. Instead, Nevermore intervened, driving the eagles away and healing Phoenix back to health. For his good deeds and mercy for the innocent, she gave him three gifts: control over flames, a great amount of healing magic, and a greatly increased life span, far beyond that of even an owl. She then requested that he join her in her quest to protect the innocent, to which he accepted. He took on the role of her assistant, which essentially boiled down to healing those harmed by war while Nevermore drove the actual warmongers away."</p>
<p>"The third of the bird gods was Spark, the great storm bird. She was once a simple hawk," Kuro frowned. "Actually, just so you know, this theme of 'they were normal birds then Nevermore gave them powers and they joined her' is going to be consistent throughout the rest of the stories."</p>
<p>"Right. Kind of expected that, to be honest."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I figured. I just wanted to make sure you were aware. Now, Spark. Spark was a simple hawk, and lived a relatively normal life. One day, however, the forest she lived in was attacked by eagles, who wished to take over the land. Instead of fleeing, Spark fought with all her strength, and made sure that as many innocents as possible got out of the forest safely. She sustained heavy injuries, and would have died to the eagles had it not been for Nevermore and Phoenix. Just as an eagle was poised to strike her down, Nevermore appeared and destroyed the eagle. Nevermore then drove off the rest of the eagles while Phoenix healed Spark. For her bravery and selflessness, Nevermore gave her three gifts: control over lightning, extreme speed, and, like Phoenix, a greatly increased life span. She took on the role of the rescuer, responsible for escorting the innocent to safety and the injured to Phoenix." Kuro cleared her throat. "Do you have any questions before we move on?"</p>
<p>Shriek took a moment to think. "No, I don't think so."</p>
<p>"Then let's continue. The fourth of the bird gods was known as Sheer, the seeker. She was a raven, and unlike the first two, she actively sought out Nevermore. Unknown to her, Nevermore was aware of this, and watched Sheer from afar. Sheer did not do anything particularly heroic, selfless, brave, or really anything impressive at all. Yet, she remained steadfast in her desire to meet Nevermore. The owl eventually became curious enough that she revealed herself to Sheer, and inquired why she sought her out. Sheer said that, while Phoenix and Spark played the role of supporters, she wished to fight alongside Nevermore. Nevermore demanded that Sheer prove herself, and decided that her task would be to kill her entire home village."</p>
<p>Shriek's eyes widened. "What? Why?"</p>
<p>"Patience. When Nevermore presented her requirements, Sheer refused, and instead said she would fight Nevermore to protect her village. Luckily for her, that was exactly what Nevermore wanted; she was testing Sheer's morals, and whether she would readily abandon them in the pursuit of what she desired. Nevermore deemed her worthy, and gave her the usual long life span gift, along with two other gifts: the ability to see heat, and incredible speed, though not quite as fast as Spark."</p>
<p>"So... she basically turned Sheer into a borderline inescapable hunter?" Kuro nodded. "That's <em>terrifying."</em></p>
<p>"Yes, that was the point. Now, the fifth and final of the bird gods was known as Blight, the herald. Blight was a crow, and he worked as an undertaker. Unknown to him, some of the bodies he prepared were... not quite dead yet. He discovered this treachery when one of the victims woke up right before he started preparing them. Enraged, he sought vengeance against those that had deceived him. Yet, he was not strong enough, and he was nearly killed."</p>
<p>"Let me guess. Nevermore intervened, killed those that had deceived Blight, and gave him powers?"</p>
<p>Kuro smiled happily. "You're learning. Yes, that is what happened. Blight was given, of course, the usual long life span, alongside the ability to tell whether somebody is telling the truth or not, and the ability to see through any sort of illusion. With these abilities, he was the perfect spy, as it was impossible to hide the truth from him." Kuro hummed happily. "And that is all of them! What do you think?"</p>
<p>Shriek tilted her head. She walked around Kuro, who simply watched her the entire time. When she returned to her original position, she sat back down and glared at Kuro. "...You're Nevermore, aren't you?"</p>
<p>She grinned, happiness Shriek had not expected in her eyes, and Kuro laughed. "I knew you would be able to figure it out!"</p>
<p>"...Why did you tell me all this?"</p>
<p>"Because I wanted to show you how much I trust you." Kuro-Nevermore? Whatever. Kuro walked up to her and wrapped her in a big hug. "You are the only one that knows of who I truly am. I only hope that this shows you how much trust I have in you, and that it inspires you to trust others a little bit more."</p>
<p>Shriek thought for a second, then smiled and shifted closer into the hug. "Yeah. I think I can do that." They remained in silence for a while, before Shriek looked up at Kuro. "...Can you tell me the rest of your story? How you got here and whatever?"</p>
<p>"Certainly!" Kuro let Shriek go, though she did stay close. "Now let's see... I suppose I should start with why I stopped, which is rather simple: I was tired. I had been protecting the world for several millennia, and I wanted to settle down somewhere. For the longest time, I did not, simply because there was no one to take my place. Once I recruited the four others, that was no longer a problem. As such, I explained what I would be doing, and left them on good terms. Nibel is not the first land I tried to settle in. It is, however, the only one that would accept me."</p>
<p>Shriek nodded. "How did your kids come about?"</p>
<p>Kuro's eyes shimmered a little, a smile crossing her face. "Ah, I had long since settled here in Nibel, yet I was lonely. As such, I contacted Phoenix, and asked him to pay me a visit. We talked, he caught me up on how things had been going in my absence, and I showed him around Nibel. He did have to leave eventually, as he still held his responsibilities. Before he left, though, we...ah..."</p>
<p>"I get the point."</p>
<p>"Good. So yeah, that's how my babies were born. Any more questions?"</p>
<p>She thought for a few seconds. "A couple. First of all... when you said about what Nev-well, your judgement of me. Were you telling the truth?"</p>
<p>Kuro's eyes softened. "Absolutely," she said, kindness abundant in her tone. "I want to help you, Shriek. I really do."</p>
<p>"...Thank you. And second... how do I fit into... this?"</p>
<p>"This?"</p>
<p>"Your family." She sat down properly and crossed her wings. "Where do I fit?"</p>
<p>Kuro looked at her intently. She walked up behind Shriek, and surrounded her in another massive hug. "I already have four kids. I don't see the harm in a fifth."</p>
<p>Shriek shuddered, and she felt something well up in her eyes, something she remembered from a night just a few days ago. "I-I don't, I don't de-deser-de-"</p>
<p>"Shhhhh," Kuro rubbed Shriek's wings with her own; they were really warm. "You do. You do deserve this. You deserve to be happy and healthy, and I want to help you get there. So please, trust me."</p>
<p>She took several deep breathes, and slowly stopped quaking. "I-yeah. I can do that. Thank you Kuro."</p>
<p>"There's nothing to thank me for. You shouldn't have ever had to deal with not having a good parental figure in your life."</p>
<p>"...Alright." There was no sound but her quiet breathing for a moment. "Hey Kuro?" She hummed. "Can-Can I call you mom?"</p>
<p>Kuro smiled at her. "If you want to."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>This was something, something new and confusing. Her life was still uncertain; it was still shaky, and there were still plenty of things she didn't know or was undecided on. That was okay, though, because there was one thing she did know for certain.</p>
<p>Whatever this new something was, it was nice, and she wanted to protect it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was completely restarted, like, five times or something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Evil within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Familiarity can be a gift. It can also be the enemy of self-improvement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Return to us little one.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>The voice was loud but it was quiet and it was everywhere and in her head and <em>she is afraid.</em></p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>You have always belonged with us.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why wouldn't it go away is she going insane?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Return, return to the sorrow you know.</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>At first, it only happens at night. The voice is always forceful, always telling and not asking, but it only happens when she's not conscious, so she passes it off as a strange series of dreams at first.</p>
<p>Even if it is a little strange, Nibel is nice. The inhabitants are nice, the weather is nice, the views are nice. Shriek enjoys it, and despite what she has done, despite <span class="u"><strong><em>what has been with her since the </em></strong></span><b><em><span class="u">beginning,</span></em></b> she is received relatively well by most. They approach her with caution at first, but she actually prefers it that way. It gives her time to sort out her thoughts.</p>
<p>She tries to establish a routine, and it goes... alright. She's able to stick a few things, mainly basic life needs like when to eat and when to sleep. Everything else is too hectic to give a place; but that's okay. The changes and excitement keep her aware, keep her awake.</p>
<p>It's nice.</p>
<p>It's good.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And we will kill it all.</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>She wakes in a world she thought she left behind.</p>
<p>The dead stand around her, passed but not gone.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Permanent.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>The voice is back, but she can tell where it's coming from this time. She looks up into the glowing eyes of her dead parents, <em><span class="u"><strong>the only ones she's ever had.</strong></span></em></p>
<p>There's a flutter of feathers, and everything fades.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Return.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>She hears it when she's awake now, and she knows it can't just be some strange nightmare. It's real, it's in her head, <em><span class="u"><strong>it's her.</strong></span></em></p>
<p><span class="u"></span>The world is silent, and she doesn't like it. It reminds her of a place she left behind, a burden she refuses to carry.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Refusal is irrelevant.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Return, return to the only home you know.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her stomach lurches, and everything comes up. The vile substance falls down to the ground, and it stains the rocks.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Return, return to what you are.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>The things inside you, they are too many.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>She's upset, because Kuro had worked really hard to get that certain type of fish, the one that she really liked.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Return, do not care for life nor happiness.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Return, you are part of us.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Everything is wrong.</p>
<p>It's too quiet, <em><span class="u"><strong>just as we like it.</strong></span></em></p>
<p><span class="u"></span>It's too dark, <em><span class="u"><strong>just as it should be.</strong></span></em></p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>This is what is.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>You can not stop what you are.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Return, return to yourself.</strong> </span> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>She wakes up in a world she wants to be in, and she knows who the voice belongs to.</p>
<p>She leaves the nest, flies towards the Spirit Tree.</p>
<p>"You have returned, just as you should." Her voice is clear, and it comes from the sick, writhing purple mass that is trying to weave its way around the Spirit Tree. "Just as you were meant to."</p>
<p>There's a flutter of feathers, and everything stays. Nevermore lands on the tree, eyes shining white. "Come, Shriek."</p>
<p>She walks up to the tree, looks up at Nevermore. "Intruder," Her voice is clear, and it comes from the purple mass, which is moving towards Shriek. "Leave this place, so she can return to us in silence."</p>
<p>Nevermore keeps her eyes on Shriek.</p>
<p>"Very well. All you do is bring her pain." Her voice is clear, and it comes from the purple mass, which is now right in front of her, and taking the shape of an orb.</p>
<p>Shriek grabs the orb in one talon. "You accept your return, as you should."</p>
<p>She digs her other talon into the orb, and it screams. "You must return. Return to us." Her voice is clear, and it comes from the orb which now hangs limp in her talon.</p>
<p>She drops the orb on the ground.</p>
<p>She raises her wing.</p>
<p>"Fuck you." Her voice is sharp, and it comes from her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Shriek turns to Kuro. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for helping me with that." Her voice is a little shaky, and it comes from her.</p>
<p>She smiles, and hugs her. "No trouble at all. I've talked with the Spirit Tree, and he thinks he might know someone that can get rid of that stone." It hangs heavy on her wings now, the decay that powered it gone. "It'll take a while to set everything up though. If anything comes up, I'll tell you."</p>
<p>"Thanks, mom." Her voice is quiet, and it comes from her.</p>
<p>"No trouble, dear. No trouble at all."</p>
<p>Kuro sits with her at the edge of the nest.</p>
<p>It's a beautiful day. The sun is bright, but it's not too bright. The world has a nice sort of silence to it, the kind that promises sounds to come.</p>
<p><em>Let the decay come</em>, she thinks. <em>Let it arrive, in all its power.</em></p>
<p><em>It can't die,</em> she thinks. But that just means she can make it suffer. Suffer for all the death, all the pain, all the sadness and loneliness.</p>
<p><em>You can't die,</em> she tells that tiny part that she holds captive in that very special part of her heart, where it can't affect her. <em>But being immortal isn't a blessing,</em> she says to it. <em>It's a curse,</em> and she's going to make damn sure that it knows that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if that was confusing. Feel free to ask questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>